Otchłań
by Inoriworld
Summary: „Stoimy u progu wielkiej zmiany. Cały świat drży przed nieuniknionym upadkiem w otchłań. Czekaj na tę chwilę…. a gdy nadejdzie, nie zawahaj się skoczyć". *** Jak to jest stracić przyjaciela? Nie chcesz wiedzieć, uwierz mi. Nie chcesz poznać uczucia wszechogarniającej Pustki i rozpaczy. Już pewnie wiesz, dlaczego napisałem słowo „pustka" z wielkiej litery. Pogrążony w żałobie. V.T


\- Gdzie jest Hawke?

Stojący nieopodal Strażnik Stroud spuścił głowę w dół wyczuwając na sobie ukradkowe spojrzenie towarzysza. Ścisnął mocniej prawy bok badając ostrożnie głęboką ranę pod żebrami. Próbował wyrównać oddech uspokajając nieco szalejące w piersi serce, które zdradzało nerwowość targające jego ciałem.

\- Gdzie jest Hawke? - Powtórzył coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony Varrik. Spoglądał na każdego z osobna desperacko poszukując odpowiedzi na dręczące pytanie. Nikt nie raczył nawet odwzajemnić spojrzenia. Echo rozradowanego tłumu po wygranej bitwie nagle ucichło, przerywane jedynie ostatnimi trzaskami gasnącego gdzieniegdzie ognia.

Każda kolejna minuta stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Inkwizytor Trevelyan odważył się w końcu spojrzeć na wyczekującego krasnoluda. Nabrał niepewnie oddech w płuca, jednak coś zacisnęło się boleśnie w jego gardle, nie pozwalając na wypowiedzenie ani jednego słowa.

Zanim Varrik zrozumiał powagę sytuacji, w której się znalazł, przez głowę przemknęła mu jedna, prawie zabawna myśl.  
Hawke potrafiła w końcu nie raz napędzić więcej strachu niż było tego warte, a po tylu latach spędzonych u jej boku w Kirkwall, prawie zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jej szalonych wybryków i igrania ze śmiercią. Dlatego nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że krasnolud przez jedną sekundę był wręcz przekonany, że przyjaciółka wyskoczy zaraz zza rogu szydząc radośnie z jego śmiertelnie poważnej miny.

Jednak kolejne minuty mijały, a na żadnej z obecnych twarzy nie pojawił się chociażby cień zdradzający chytry plan uknuty przez przyjaciółkę. Chwila niepewności zatańczyła przed jego oczami, sekundę przed tym jak Inkwizytor postanowił zabrać głos.

Zaledwie strzępki słów dotarły do uszu Varrika. Nie usłyszał jak przywódca potężnej Inkwizycji publicznie oznajmia, że Hawke zginęła jak bohaterka, że jej poświęcenie nie zostanie zapomniane.

Czcze gadanie.

Poczuł jak ktoś zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu. Natychmiast wyrwał się z uścisku. W tej jednej chwili pocieszający gest stał się odzwierciedleniem najcięższego ciężaru, jakiego nie zdoła podźwignąć - samym potwierdzeniem jej śmierci.

Odwrócił się próbując opanować zbierającą się w nim złość wymieszaną wraz z rozpaczą. Z całych sił powstrzymał się przed wyjęciem Bianki i wpakowaniem kilku strzał w głowę Inkwizytora.

Odszedł czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem.

._._._._._._._._.

Inkwizytor stał przed wejściem do małego pokoju na piętrze. Uniósł niepewnie rękę i zatrzymał pięść kilka centymetrów przed masywnymi drzwiami, zamkniętymi już od kilku dobrych dni.

Inkwizycja skończyła świętować swoje ostatnie zwycięstwo i wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy. O ile normą można nazwać przygotowywanie się do dalszych działań wojennych, zagrywek politycznych, polowania na czerwonych templariuszy i obalanie kolejnych grup Venatori. Pod naporem tych wszystkich problemów, Trevelyan zaczynał myśleć, że wyzwolenie Strażników spod kontroli Koryfeusza było jedynie namiastką tego, co czekało ich w niedalekiej przyszłości, a co już zdążyło odcisnąć swe piętno w sercach najdzielniejszych wojowników, jakich znał.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i zastukał dwa razy w drewniane drzwi wyczekując odpowiedzi. Chwila mijała nieubłaganie długo i zwykły gość już dawno odszedłby przekonany, że pokój jest zwyczajnie pusty, ale nie on.

Varrik zamknął się tam, od kiedy wrócili z Twierdzy Adamant i stanowczo poprosił, aby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Spełnienie tej prośby było, co najmniej kłopotliwie trudne dla Inkwizytora, gdyż po części czuł się odpowiedzialny za wydarzenia tamtej nocy.

I chociaż śmierć wielu prawych ludzi była nieuniknionym elementem ataku na Twierdzę, ta sytuacja wymagała specjalnego podejścia. Nie pomijając faktu, że poczucie winy za przyznanie racji Kassandrze, która o mało nie wydrapała oczu krasnoludowi za ukrywanie kluczowych informacji na temat Hawke, wciąż wdzierała się w jego serce

Teraz chyba potrafił zrozumieć zachowanie przyjaciela.

\- Odejdź - usłyszał zachrypnięty głos towarzysza. Zignorował oschły ton i pchnął drzwi.

Krasnolud siedział pochylony przy biurku, plecami do wejścia. Pomieszczenie miało tylko jedno, malutkie okno, zasłonięte przez niedbale zarzuconą szmatę. Promienie błyskającego na zewnątrz słońca desperacko próbowały przedostać się do pokoju, w którym obecnie panował półmrok. Drewniane podłoże zostało niemal całkowicie pochłonięte przez stos rozrzuconych kawałków papieru. Trevelyan zmarszczył brwi na ten widok. Do kogo musiała być skierowana wiadomość skoro tak męczył się z jej napisaniem?

Varrik jakby wcale nie przejął się, że gość postanowił zignorować jego słowa. Zgniótł następny zwitek pergaminu i odrzucił niedbale za plecy. Mała kulka potoczyła się po podłodze i wylądowała u czubka butów Inkwizytora.

\- Varrik - odezwał się mężczyzna posilając się na łagodny ton.

\- Odejdź - powtórzył krasnolud nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr.

\- Siedzisz tu już chyba od tygodnia. Chcę tylko porozma...

\- Odejdź - przerwał mu ostrzej - Proszę.

Znów to samo.

Mężczyzna naprawdę chciał mu pomóc, ale w tej sytuacji miał związane ręce. Odetchnął głęboko czując jak poczucie winy urosło w jego wnętrzu, niczym podlana wiosną roślina.

\- Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Zapytał chwytając za mosiężną gałkę.

\- Po prostu... zostaw mnie samego - odparł głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji, co sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Inkwizytora.

Huk zamykanych drzwi przywołał jego rozum do stanu, w którym powinien się znajdować. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie wie, z kim właśnie rozmawiał. Od tych kilku dni na każdą próbę wtargnięcia do pokoju odpowiadał odruchowo. Tak było i tym razem. Podświadomie nie chciał żadnych gości, jednak... czy naprawdę ich nie potrzebował?

Zmielił w ustach pierwsze lepsze orzamarskie przekleństwo, które przyszło mu do głowy i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

Przyłożył cienkie pióro do papieru przed sobą. Ręka zadrżała mu niekontrolowanie, zacisnął mocniej palce czując piekący ból. Czarna plama pojawiła się na pergaminie wsiąkając gładko w jasną, lekko oświetloną przez przygasającą świecę, powierzchnię pergaminu.

Zaczął pisać.

 _Fenrisie,_

 _Chciałbym móc przekazać ci to osobiście, jednak sytuacja na to nie pozwala._

 _W skrócie, trafiliśmy do Pustki, jednak tym razem było inaczej._

 _Hawke... ona..._

Czarny atrament rozmył się nieczytelnie zanim zdążył porządnie wyschnąć. Kolejna pospiesznie zgnieciona kartka trafiła na podłogę za jego plecami.

Nie tak. Wszystko było nie tak.

Do cholery, jak on miał to zrobić?!

Ze wszystkich listów, które zdążył już rozesłać, ten był najtrudniejszym do napisania. Jakby już sam fakt jej śmierci nie był dołujący, to jeszcze konieczność przekazania tych informacji dawnym przyjaciołom był... przytłaczający.

Wiedział ile Hawke dla nich znaczyła. Ile znaczyła dla wszystkich, których przekonała do siebie wiecznie optymistycznym podejściem, pomocną ręką i talentem do wychodzenia z opresji.

Ale nie tym razem.

Dlaczego, na Stwórcę, zawsze musiało pójść coś nie tak? Dlaczego trafili do tej przeklętej Pustki? Dlaczego akurat ona?

Czy po tym wszystkim, co przeszła nie zasłużyła na spokojne życie? Czy ta kobieta nie wycierpiała wystarczająco?

Zadawał sobie te pytania wiele razy. Zbyt wiele jak na tak krótki czas.

Frustracja ogarniająca jego ciałem w mgnieniu oka przerodziła się w złość kierowaną tylko w jedną osobę. Zaczął obwiniać Inkwizytora.

On był najłatwiejszym celem, pozwolił jej tam zostać, pozwolił jej umrzeć.

Jednak próba zrzucenia winy gryzła się przeraźliwie się z wewnętrznym przeczuciem jego niewinności. Hawke w końcu uwielbiała pakować się kłopoty, często na własne życzenie. Gdyby ogłosić to, jako jeden ze sportów narodowych w Thedas, ta kobieta bezkonkurencyjnie zasłużyłaby na medal, albo dwa, razem z Trevelyanem. On był kolejnym przykładem na to, że Stwórca uwielbia poddawać swoje dzieci ciężkim próbom... i ratować je w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

Dlaczego więc tym razem ich opuścił?

W ten sposób jego złość obrała inne tory i niepostrzeżenie przeszła na wszystkie bóstwa tego świata. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak Stwórca podkładając ją pod najgroźniejsze ostrza Kirkwall i najczarniejsze intrygi Podziemia, zawsze dawał jej kolejną szansę, nadzieję, czyniąc jeszcze silniejszą. A teraz pozwolił, aby śmierć, jakby śmiejąc się jej w twarz, zacisnęła swe szpony na sercu najdzielniejszej osoby, jaką znał.

Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość? Gdzie ci wszyscy bogowie kochający swe dzieci, o których tak wiernie śpiewają kapłanki?

Kpina. Nikt nigdy nie czuwał nad nimi. Zawsze mogli liczyć tylko na siebie.

Jednak nawet złość w kierunku niebios nie przyniosła mu choćby odrobiny ulgi.

Ostatecznie odpuścił. Stwórca, czy istnieje czy nie, i tak pewnie nie ma zamiaru wysłuchać jego lamentu.

Całą odpowiedzialność za jej śmierć wziął na siebie. Miał już wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby samemu dojść do takich konkluzji.

Słusznie trzymał przyjaciółkę z dala od Inkwizycji i wielkiej dziury na niebie. Jednak, od kiedy byli pewni, że światu zagraża Koryfeusz wraz z arcydemonem u boku i szalonym pomysłem władania światem, postanowił złamać złożoną sobie obietnicę. Pod wpływem chwili wyskrobał parę zdań, a ta kobieta już znalazła się u progu Podniebnej Twierdzy. Na _jego_ życzenie.

Gdzieś tam w środku chciał, żeby tu przybyła. Chciał po raz kolejny stanąć do walki u jej boku, jak za dawnych, prawie szczęśliwych czasów. To przecież nie mogło skończyć się źle. Stawiali czoła gorszym kłopotom. Wychodzili z większego bagna, w które nie raz wpadali po uszy, a które potem głośno celebrowali upijając się do nieprzytomności.

Tak miało być i tym razem.

Odchylił głowę w tył prostując plecy na oparciu krzesła i starając się powstrzymać napływające łzy.

To było oczywiste po czyjej stronie leży wina. I chociaż Hawke była dorosłą kobietą, zawsze czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny.

Zawiódł.

I w żaden sposób nie mógł już tego naprawić.

Kolejna kulka papieru potoczyła się po podłodze lądując w zakurzonym kącie.

Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie Fenrisowi.

Doskonale pamiętał elfa, kiedy ten trafił do Kirkwall. Chęć mordu na byłym panu rządziła jego życiem. Zdawał się być chodzącą skorupą przesiąkniętą niczym innym jak zgorzkniałym podejściem do świata, nienawiścią i uprzedzeniem do wszystkiego, co posiada, chociaż krztę magii w sobie. Nie okazywał nawet odrobiny współczucia. Naznaczony przez przeszłość, niewolnik własnych przeżyć.

Dopiero cienka nić porozumienia, jaka połączyła elfa z tą szaloną fereldenką wybudziła w nim emocje, o których istnieniu nawet sam nie wiedział.

Odżył. Naprawdę odżył.

Po kilku latach w Kirkwall był... prawie nie do poznania. Zgorzkniała mina, co prawda będzie mu chyba towarzyszyć jeszcze przez wiele lat, ale to, co kryło się w jego wnętrzu znalazło ujście w innym miejscu.

Varrik nie raz widział jego wzrok wędrujący tylko ku jednej osobie. Krasnolud dostrzegł, co się święci zanim sami zdążyli zdać sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w ich sercach. Byli jak ogień i woda. Nie zawsze się zgadzali, ale jednocześnie nie potrafili bez siebie żyć.

 _Fenrisie._

 _Hawke nie żyje. Przepraszam._

 _Varrik._

Wstał od biurka na tyle gwałtownie, że niskie krzesło łupnęło z hukiem o podłogę. Nie przejął się tym. Z całych sił powstrzymywał się, aby nie zgnieść trzymanego w dłoni zwitku papieru i nie cisnąć nim o ścianę.

Jego ręka zadrżała w momencie, w którym postanowił wysłać wiadomość pod wskazany adres.

Fenris zasługiwał na prawdę. Nie było sensu wdawać się w szczegóły i melancholijne przemowy. Krótko i rzeczowo. Tak będzie lepiej dla nich obu.

I chociaż wiedział, że on mu tego nie daruje, musiał to zrobić.

Spodziewał się najgorszego. Elf był zawsze zbyt przewidywalny, jeśli w grę wchodziło życie Hawke. Varrik prędzej czy później spodziewał się zobaczyć go u bram Inkwizycji, rozwścieczonego, miotającego mieczem w stronę każdej żyjącej istoty. Nie spocznie póki nie przedrze się w samo serce organizacji, które odebrała życie jego ukochanej.

Nie zadrży ze strachu, nie odczuje bólu z krwawiących ran.

Wtedy Varrik wyjdzie mu naprzeciw.

I tylko Stwórca jeden wie jak zakończy się to spotkanie.

Odetchnął głęboko czując, że jest na to gotowy. Skierował swe kroki w stronę wyjścia z pokoju, kiedy nagle jego uwagę zwróciła gruba księga spoczywająca na idealnie zaścielonym łożu. Od razu ją rozpoznał. Złoty napis u górze mienił się pomimo panującego półmroku, zupełnie jakby szydził sobie z jej autora. Oprawiona w skórę okładka idealnie oddawała charakter zawartości. W jednej chwili wszystkie tłumione gdzieś głęboko uczucia powróciły.

Emocje wzięły górę. Chwycił jedyny egzemplarz _Opowieści o Bohaterze_ , jaki posiadał i z całych sił cisnął nim przez pokój. Księga uderzyła w ścianę i z łomotem upadła na brudną podłogę lądując grzbietem do góry, otwarta mniej więcej w połowie.

Chwila ciszy zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. Kranoslud nie poruszył się próbując opanować emocje ulatujące jak dym z cygara po każdym oddechu. Był przekonany, że wciąż słyszy echo własnego krzyku, odbijające się po kamiennych ścianach.

Dosłyszał kilka stłumionych kroków nieopodal swojego pokoju. Być może zaniepokojone nagłym hałasem służki postanowiły sprawdzić, co się wydarzyło. Jednak minuty mijały, a nikt nie odważył się zapukać w drzwi.

Zanim postanowił przekroczyć ostatnią barierę emocjonalną, dzielącą zaledwie kilka kroków, dostrzegł kątem oka jeszcze jedną rzecz. Coś zgrabnie wysunęło się ze środka księgi, na której przed chwilą rozładował buzujące w nim emocje.

Nieduża biała kartka w niczym nie przypominała ważnych wiadomości, które od czasu do czasu pisarz lubił poukrywać w grubych tomiszczach.

Coś go tknęło. I chociaż w pierwszej chwili postanowił zlekceważyć krzywo naddarty papier, w następnej już schylił się, aby odkryć, że zapisane litery mają tak dobrze mu znany charakter pisma.

 _Varriku._

 _Kiedy przeczytasz tą wiadomość, prawdopodobnie będę już martwa (na Stwórcę, to brzmi jak wstęp do jakiegoś banalnego kryminału)._

 _Zanim odejdę... chciałam wyznać pewną rzecz._

 _Nigdy ci nie wspominałam, ale przez wiele lat zastanawiałam się nad słowami tej wiedźmy, która uratowała nas przed pomiotami w Fereldenie i sprowadziła bezpiecznie na okręt do Kirkwall. Po ponownym spotkaniu na Rozdartym Grzbiecie powiedziała coś, co jeszcze długo nie dawało mi spokoju i pomimo upływu tylu lat, wciąż mogę wyrecytować tą formułkę:_

 _„Cały świat drży przed nieuniknionym upadkiem w otchłań. Czekaj na tę chwilę... a gdy nadejdzie, nie zawahaj się skoczyć"._

 _Varriku, nie było cię wtedy z nami, nie widziałeś jej. Ta wiedźma była... przerażająca, a jej słowa śmiertelnie poważne. Emanowała z niej nieodgadniona dla mnie do tej pory magia. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że jej słowa będą na mnie ciążyć jak niepowstrzymane fatum._

 _Wiele razy zastanawiałam się, kiedy nadejdzie ten moment i muszę przyznać, że nie było łatwo to odgadnąć. W końcu walkę z wielkim Arishokiem czy powariowaną od czerwonego lyrium Meredith śmiało można by nazwać skokiem w samo serce czarnej otchłani. Ale to wciąż nie było to._

 _Teraz jest inaczej. Czuję to._

 _Cokolwiek się wydarzy podczas ataku na Twierdzę Adamant, dam z siebie wszystko. Te wydarzenia dotyczą nas wszystkich, po prostu nie mogę przejść obok nich obojętnie. Należy powstrzymać Koryfeusza, za wszelką cenę._

 _Jeśli tym razem nie wrócę z mojego „skoku w otchłań", po prostu... przeproś w moim imieniu Fenrisa. On zrozumie, na pewno. I mam nadzieję, że ty także._

 _PS. Jeśli nic takiego nie miało miejsca i skończyliśmy w tawernie opijając się do upadłego i grając w Kapryśny Los (Stwórco, dawno nie zagraliśmy na pokaźną sumkę, nieprawdaż?), to zatrzymaj tę kartę, pośmiejemy się z jej treści przy następnym spotkaniu!_

 _Kocham was._

 _Liliana Hawke._


End file.
